Jurassic World/Rumours
This movie has still not been released, and everything contained in this page is either a rumor or speculation.. Jurassic Park IV is a sequel to Jurassic Park III. The plot is still unknown but the script is finalized. Rumors say the movie will not be on the islands nor the jungle, which probably be in the city. However, it must be noted that IMDB is based primarily on user-submitted information, which is always fallible. The film is in early pre-production and some say that this film will never be released. In March and April 2007, a few rumors have been proven real or fake. Alan Grant will not appear in the film, Ellie Sattler may return to the island, but has not seen a script and last so far, Joe Johnson will NOT be directing the fourth film. It has been confirmed that Laura Dern will be returning as Dr. Ellie Sattler and Steven Spielberg is set to put the movie together, but is still unknown if he'll direct. The movie is due for a mid-to-late 2010 release. Major 2008 News In December 2008, it was announced by producers Frank Marchall and Kendity that they are no longer interested in the film series. This could mean the film will no longer be made, but Universal Pictures still wants the film. As of now, it may be a while until the film will be made. Production Jurassic Park IV has been talked about ever since the release of it's predecessor, Jurassic Park III. In June 2002, Steven Spielberg told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV, and Joe Johnson paned to direct the third sequel. November 2002, screenwriter William Monahan was hired to write it, and it's release was set for Summer 2005. In July 2003, Monahan completed the first draft, with the story no longer set in the jungle. This may have been the plot of dinosaurs going to the mainland. Sam Neil said he would return as Dr. Alan Grant, and filming to begin in 2004. The filming locations were Hawaii and California. In September 2004, screenwriter John Sayles was re-writing the script, with the films new release was for winter 2005. His story was about a new character, Nick Harris, who returns to Isla Nublar, and retrieves Dennis Nedry's can of DNA. He is captured by the Grendel corporation, which now owns InGen, and he is hired to train five genetically modified Deinonychus as mercenaries. In October 2004, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films. In April 2005, special effects artist Stan Winston explained that the delay in production was due to repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. Winston stated, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow." In February 2006, producer Frank Marshall said filming would begin in 2007 for a 2008 release. In March 2007, Sam Neill said he was not asked to reprise his role as Dr. Alan Grant, while Laura Dern was asked to return, which Universal still wanted to release by 2008. Director Joe Johnston was also reported not to be directing the film. Richard Attenborough has been contacted about reprising the role of John Hammond. Laura Dern confirmed she will reprise her role in 2010 At the moment there still is no idea when the film is going to be released. Sources *IMDB (Note that IMDB relies on user-submitted content, which makes it as fallible as any wiki) * Jurassic Park IV on Wikipedia External Links *Jurassic Park 4 an unofficial site including information and media about the movie. *Jurassic Park IV an Unofficial site including information and media about the movie. Category:Movies